The vampire wifey
by CallMeJoz
Summary: With the right amount of love, trust, hardship, heartbreak, and sorrow you can train a vampire to be loyal to you. If you're lucky you the vampire will fall in love with you and you'll fall for them too. When it gets to that point maybe she'll surprise you at work with an amazing meal. If that isn't wifey material then I don't know what is. Femslash
**Okay so them most important thing to know right now is this fic takes place in the Forbidden Love universe. If you aren't familiar with that story... Why not? It's a good fucking story that I write with my side bitch MistressDaisy94 it's up over on her page so go check it out if you're into all that supernatural bullshit. It's not actually bullshit but it's just not fair that supernatural creatures don't exist because I would kill to be able to ride my Pegaus during the day and not just at night. Kay anyway going along with that storyline this takes place after the whole Wade and Katie situation. (You should read it so you understand why things are the way they are) On another side note there's really no point to this it's just for entertainment purposes. Don't read too hard now.**

* * *

 **Aksana's POV.**

"So what time do you get off again?"

"I get off at ten but I have to close again and It's a process on its own that'll maybe take longer than that depending on if I have to do inventory." Answered Aj pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Right now we are sitting outside of the comic book store Aj works.

"Ugh that's so long from now do you have to go?" I pouted putting my hands on her hips gently rocking her back and forth. When I said sitting outside I mean I'm sitting on the hood of my car and she's standing in front of me. We spent the morning doing errands and the plan was that by the time we finished it'd be time for her to work. Only we finished about an hour earlier than expected so we decided to just chill outside until she had to go in.

"Yes I'm already here plus my manager is literally staring at us through the window right now." She spoke pointing to the window and her manager was infact staring at us.

"Yeah and he's been staring at us for a while now and I don't think I like the way he's looking at you." I murmured glaring at him because I can faintly read his thoughts and he's checking out my girl.

"It's fine Phil has a thing for me but he knows I'm not single. There isn't anything you have to worry about." She cooed grabbing my cheeks and moving my face to look at her. "He isn't you and I don't want anyone who isn't you. You're my stupid blood sucker and I love you."

"I'll have you know I graduated seven times from college at the top of my class every time." I sassed because I do have an absurd amount of college degrees in different majors.

"But yet somehow none of them seemed to help when we went to trivia night last week." She giggled recalling when we went to trivia night in the school library and we didn't do too good.

"Well I didn't want to blow my cover. It wouldn't have been fair if I answered every question correctly."

"Sure thing babe. Anyway I better get in there before I'm late."

"Okay. I love you." She then leaned down and kissed me.

"Love you too. I'll call you on my break okay?" She spoke pulling out of my grasp.

"Fine don't forget."

"I won't. Kay see you in a bit." She then kissed me again before turning to go in the store. I don't like seeing her go but I love watching her leave. She's wearing short shorts and a batman t-shirt. The time she spends in the gym is really paying off and I'm glad it's mine. I waited for her to fully disappear in the store before getting up and getting in my car. It's almost three now so I have seven hours to kill until she gets off.

I could go feed because I am getting hungry but I don't feel like putting in the effort. I guess I can just go home and clean or something. I dunno I'm sure there's something April asked me to do that I never got around to do so maybe I'll ask her. Pulling out my phone I shot her a text message.

 **"While you're at work is there anything that you need me to do? I need to be kept busy until I can see you again because I miss you."** After sending it I pulled out the parking lot and headed home. We only live about ten minutes away from where she works so it wasn't too long of a drive. Then again I do speed a lot because I know I can charm my way out of a ticket. I've probably been pulled over at least twenty times since I first moved here back in the beginning of the year and I've yet to get a ticket. Being a vampire certainly has its perks.

 **"You could do some laundry I didn't get to that yet. Or you could fix the knob on the dresser like I've been asking you for two months now**." Awe yeah I forgot about that. I was trying to show off to April about how all the new fangs I've come to acquire that I'm a lot more powerful. To make a long story short I told her I could lift the dresser using one hand and the handle broke off in the process of lifting it up.

 **"Okay well I'm headed to the nearest hardware store now. You're going to be so blown away with my domestic wife skills when you get home."**

 **"Great I can't wait to see what kind of wife you'll be to me. Anyway I gotta go clock in. I love you, I'll text you later."**

 **"I'm going to be the best wife to have ever lived. Kay love you too have a good day at work love."** Iresponded back. I love hearing her refer to me as her wife. The other night we were watching the show Four Weddings together and it sparked up a very interesting conversation. I asked her if I were to one day decide to propose to her would she say yes. Out of pure instinct I guess she thought I was going to propose right there but we still have a lot to get through before we could get to that stage. She said she would say yes without hesitation, then the next thing I know we were discussing our wedding plans. It got really deep to the point we were looking at venues online. She even decided the theme to our wedding, Transylvanian nights. I know how convenient right but I sort of like the idea because I can invite my creature friends and they won't have to worry about them standing out because that's the theme. I'll propose to her one of these days just not right now because we haven't even had our one year yet we've only been together for seven months now. Anyway ever since we've been carefully observing each other to pick out weird things that we do and decide if it's a domestic wife skill or not. It probably sounds confusing to you but to us it makes perfect sense.

Going into our bedroom I went over to the dresser to take a look at the handle that's missing. Now that I'm thinking about it I have no clue what happened to the actual handle. I know it's probably around here somewhere but I don't know where. I could just look for it but I don't have the time. Oh well I'll just buy a completely new set of handles that way one isn't different from the others. That being said I took one of the ones still on it off and put it in my purse. I'll need it to reference to size wise when I get the new handles. After that I grabbed my keys and headed off to the nearest hardware store. It was about a twenty minute drive but I eventually made it to there. I haven't been in a hardware store in a while and I forgot just how big these things are for no reason. Like its basically almost a warehouse full of tools and construction supplies. Then again no shit it's a hardware store so I don't know why I'm surprised. Anyway I have no idea where I'm going in here so I walked up to some guy wearing an orange smock that matched the store logo color.

"Um excuse me I need some help and I was hoping you could help me." I smiled always be nice to people who are working at the store you're in. Because when it comes time to check out they might hook you up with a discount or a deal.

"Okay well that's what I'm here for." He smiled politely.

"Well I broke the handle off my drawer and I lost it so I need a whole new set of handles for my dresser."

"Okay no problem handles are right down this way." He then began to walk toward an aisle I guess. Following him we past three aisles before we came to the aisle that had tons of different door knobs and handles. "Is there any style you're looking for in specific?"

"Umm I took one of them off as a reference. I don't really care for the style it just has to be brass to match." I shrugged reaching in my purse and handing him the handle.

"Oh okay I see these are all in this general section." He then began to ramble on about the handles. I'm sure I should have been paying attention but this is boring. Why does he know so much about drawer handles? Every now and then he'd pick one up and show it to me. I wasn't really listening to him because there was a cute banner they had hanging at the end of the aisle that caught my attention. It's a picture of a guy grilling on I assume a new grill. Then his wife was gardening with new tools and plants, while the kids were playing on a play set. For some reason it made me think of April. I think it would be cool to get married and move into a nice house in the suburbs maybe start a family of our own somehow. "Yeah so really any of the ones in this row should fit just fine."

"Oh yeah okay thanks." I spoke trying to make it so I was listening because I wasn't. But he was pointing to the handles he was talking about. I honestly don't give a shit about the dresser handle. The guy on the banner is grilling next to a picnic style table and I want to have a picnic with April now. It has been a while since we last did anything romantic so what a better way than to surprise her at work on her break with a cute picnic. I don't think she packed a lunch for today so it'd make sense that I pack it for her and bring it to her. God I would make one helluva domestic wife I almost want to marry myself. Anyway from there I just grabbed a set of handles that looked close in style to the one I have now and hurried to the registers.

I wonder what Aj is going to want to eat on her break. I know she loves it when I make her grilled cheese. She says I make them the best then again she really eats anything I make for her. So I think that's what I'll make her a special grilled cheese, with French fries of some sort. And because I'm in a good mood today I'll even go as far as making her a milkshake to wash it down with because I always make sure my girl is spoiled rotten. First thing first I need to let her know that I'm bringing her some lunch that way we can coordinate when she takes her break and when I show up.

 **"Babe I just remembered you didn't pack your lunch today so let me know when you're about to take your break and I'll drop it off to you."** I texted her perfect now to go to the store and get what I need to make lunch. So from the hardware store I drove to the supermarket that just so happens to be in the same complex. Walking in I made my way over to the bread aisle to get a Texas toast style bread. Why that bread in specific because I'm making her a special kind of grilled cheese I saw on tv one time. Basically I'm going to make it garlic bread... It's a process but the end result is phenomenal. Once I got the bread I wanted I went to find the meat department and got some cheese steak meat. Then I headed to the deli and got my assortment of cheese that includes American, provolone, and pepper jack cheese. Produce was right next to it so I grabbed a small package of baby spinach along with a jar of minced garlic. From there I headed to checkout because everything else I need we have at home. While I was packing the bags in the car I got a text from Aj.

 **"Oh what are you making me?"**

 **"Goldfish and milk."** I responded briefly. I don't ever tell her exactly what she wants to hear. Besides if I told her what I'm planning it'll ruin the fun.

 **"Wow I can't wait -_-"** She responded getting me to chuckle to myself. She doesn't know how well I'm about to bless her and I love it.

 **"Just let me know when you're about to take your break so I can bring** **it to** **you."** It wasn't too long of a drive home. Once I got home I wasted no time getting to work. First thing I did was prep the oven so I can cook the French fries. Following that I got out my skillet and began to cook my greens in the minced garlic. I cooked it until the spinach wilted and was covered in the garlic and butter mixture. That on its own can be a side but it's going on the sandwich. I know what you're thinking spinach on a sandwich what the hell, but just bare with me on this I know what I'm doing. Anyway the next step is to cook my steak so that has a bit of time to relax before it goes on the sandwich. Ideally when you use cheese steak meat you cook it with onions but Aj isn't a big fan of onions so I ditched them and just seasoned it to taste. It didn't take too long to fully cook that so I set it in the microwave so it stayed warm with the spinach. Now for my bread, for that I decided to make a garlic butter to spread on it where you'd put regular butter. Honestly it's a damn good thing garlic has no effect on me because I'd be dead by now. The garlic butter is just room temperature butter, garlic, parsley, a tiny dash of cayenne pepper, and some Italian seasoning mixed together into a smooth butter.

Now that everything is prepared it's time to assemble the sandwich. First spreading the garlic butter on one side of a piece of bread and putting that side down on the pan. Next up is a slice of provolone and American cheese, followed by the steak, pepper jack cheese, spinach, and then another slice of American and provolone cheese. Topping it off with the other piece of buttered bread. Now you just cook it like a normal grilled cheese because that is after all what it is. While it's doing its thing I got out the blender to begin creating the milkshake.

April isn't too much of a picky eater so it's rather easy for me to experiment with different recipes in the kitchen and use her as my test subject. I'm only saying it because I was thinking last night what would happen if I took apple pie and threw it into a blender with ice cream. So that's what I'm going to do here. It's nothing fancy, just ice cream, milk, a piece of apple pie, a little bit of cinnamon, and ice to adjust the thickness of it. Blend it all up and you have basically liquid Apple pie and it's fucking delicious. Make sure you don't get too distracted by that because there are two sides to a grilled cheese and timing is important when it comes time to flip it. Like always my grilled cheese always comes out perfectly toasted for a grilled cheese. The key to it is not setting the stove so high, a nice medium low will do just fine. It won't cook it fast but it'll get the job done and make it worth it in the end. Super one sandwich down two more to go.

By the time I finished cooking everything it was almost seven. Which is perfect because Aj hasn't texted me that she was about to take her break yet so I get to show up unexpectedly. I made three separate.. Well I guess at this point dinners, being it's dark out now. One for April which I neatly packed in her Batman lunchbox and I put her milkshake in her Superman juice cup with the lid and straw. One for me which I put into my matching Batman lunchbox. Then the third one is a bribe to whoever is in charge of deciding when Aj can take her break or it'll be for Aj if she wants another. Once I got everything together I put it in my car and headed over to see my beautiful girl.

Like always I somewhat sped over there but I had a good reason to this time. I don't want my sandwiches to get soggy or go cold so I had to get it there as fast as possible to prevent any of that. Grabbing the food I headed into the store. The first person I noticed was Phil standing behind the register that is at the front of the store.. I don't know what it is about him but I just don't like the vibe I'm getting from him. Maybe it's because he looks like some sort of punk kid who hasn't slept in days. His arms are covered in tattoos and his hair is messy like he didn't even bother fixing it after waking up this morning. He is a hundred percent human so he isn't a threat but I just don't like the way he looks at April. I dunno I guess that's just my possessive side coming out. I have no fear about him stealing April from me but I still feel the need to insert my dominance over him. That being said I walked right up to him and smiled.

"Hey." He murmured looking at me in a semi-questioning manner.

"Hello Phil I'm actually looking for my girlfriend. Where might I find her?" I asked politely.

"She doesn't get off until ten." He then looked down at his watch. "You're early it's seven twenty-two."

"You know you really shouldn't jump to conclusions. It's actually really rude to do that and trust me I'm not someone you want to anger. But if you must know I'm not here to pick her up, I'm here to give her her lunch because she forgot to pack it today. So being the awesome girlfriend I am to her I made it myself and brought it to her." I smirked because I love calling April my girlfriend.

"Okay."

"Yeah so where is she?" He just shrugged.

"Dunno I put her on restock. She's probably in an aisle restocking something." Yeah because that was very helpful.

"Okay. Um anyway another question April tells me you're her manager correct?"

"She told you about me?" He asked in a cocky tone smirking a bit.

"She sure does and she told me all about how you have a crush on her and I think it's so adorable. I have a crush on her too that's why she's my girlfriend." I smiled as he went back to his very stoic looking look. "Anyway I need a favor to ask of you concerning her. Actually I just want to let you know April is going to take her break now so I figured you should know so you don't worry where she went." I stated simply. I don't care if he likes it or not I'm going to get my way here today. He then began looking at a clipboard for a few seconds before putting it back down.

"Nope sorry April isn't scheduled to take her-"

"Hey Punk I finished restocking all the POP figures can I go take my break now?" Ha there she is. And seconds later April appeared from off to my left side behind me. "Sana? You got here fast I literally just texted you two minutes ago!"

"Hey cutie! I actually decided I couldn't wait any longer to see you again that I came early. I was just about to go hunt you down so you can take your break and we can eat together. Phil was just about to let me know if it'd be fine with him for you to go on break right now. That and because I made all three of us some grub so we could all enjoy a really good meal." I grinned giving her a kiss.

"Mmmm so that's what I'm smelling it smells delicious. What'd you make me?" She smiled taking both lunch boxes from out of my hand.

"My super deluxe grilled cheese and French fries. I also took the liberty to make you this. Taste it I figured I'd try something new." I explained handing her her milkshake. She took a sip and just froze in place. "What's the verdict this time?"

"Why do you keep doing this to me? You keep making me all these deliciously dangerous foods knowing it's going to fuck up my diet!" She complained hitting my arm. "Gah seriously fuck you this is so good. It tastes like apple pie."

"Well that's because I put a piece of apple pie in it. I was thinking about it last night and I figured I'd try it out and you just approved so it's going in the recipe book."

"Oh yeah totally I'm addicted. Anyway Punk can I go on my break now?"

"Uh yeah sure." That's really funny because had she not walked up here he would have tried to turn me away. It's not like I would have listened to him but it's just the fact that he tried.

"Super thanks Phil. Oh and here you are no thanks needed." I smiled placing the brown paper bag down on the counter for him to have. I made sure to wink at him before turning back to Aj. "You go clock out and I'll wait for you in the car. Deal?" She just cutely smiled sipping her drink. I then took the lunch boxes back from her.

"Deal." She then kissed me before turning and wandering off somewhere toward the back of the store.

"Oh and in case you're wondering there isn't any spinach on yours because I know you don't like it." I spoke looking at Phil before turning to leave the store. He's probably so confused right now because how in the hell would I know that he doesn't like spinach if this is the first time I've ever talked to him. Like I said before being a vampire with as many fangs as I have has its plus sides. The fact that I somehow know that should be enough for him to leave my April alone. When I got to the car I opened the driver's side door and turned on the radio so it was at a soft hum so I can hear what Aj is saying to me. When I finished that I closed the door and climbed into the backseat. There's more room back here than up there in the front. A minute or two later I saw April emerge from the store and walk toward the car. She also climbed into the back with me.

"Hey."

"Hi. Here's yours." I spoke handing her a lunch box.

"Thank you. I don't know what it looks or taste like but I can just tell it's going to be good based off the smell. This earned you major wifey points." She stated sliding over so she was cuddled into my side. She then unzipped it and pulled out her sandwich. "It smells so good and it's still hot. You just finished cooking this didn't you?"

"Yep only the freshest of food for my lovebug." I declared taking out my sandwich.

"I can tell." She then took a bite and looked at me.

"What?"

"This literally makes me want to run away and marry you right now. I just fell in love with you all over again. I had a flashback to the very first time we ever met and every romantic moment we've ever shared together." She is so overly dramatic some times but I love it. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips.

"Really? Is it that good?"

"Uh yah!" She then took another bite so I took a bite into mine. Yeah she's right this is really good for no reason. "Why haven't you ever made this for me before?" She asked with a mouth full of food. That's a good question and I don't know.

"I dunno but I wish I had made it sooner."

"Yeah I'm never breaking up with you. Keep cooking like this and you'll have me forever." Laughing at her I kissed her on her left temple.

"I wouldn't let you leave me anyway babe." That got her to look at me lovingly before she went back to eating, so I did the same. I didn't eat much of my sandwich because I don't have to eat anymore. I only made myself one to taste and because I know Aj will eat whatever I don't eat. So really I made her two sandwiches. "You can have the rest of my sami I'm done"

"Don't mind if I do." She sang taking my sandwich. It wasn't until then that I realized she finished her sandwich already.

"You know I don't know why but it still amazes me at how big your appetite is for your small structure. Honestly it's not fair you can literally eat all day and not gain a single pound. But if I have one deer it all goes to my hips."

"Are you crazy?! You're thighs are my favorite part about you. It's a great compliment to your hourglass figure."

"Really?" She nodded biting into the sandwich.

"Yup you're one hot momma." That earned her a kiss on the cheek before I pulled her onto my lap. "My sexy vampire." It was only right that I let out my fangs getting her to smile. "I'll never get tired of you doing that. You just look so damn sexy with your fangs down and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on right now."

"If only you didn't have to go back in there." I then began to gently bite the side of her neck careful not to draw blood. "Mmmm I'd make a meal out of you toots."

"I don't think they'd notice if I didn't come back." I let out a small chuckle in response before kissing her cheek.

"No I don't want to keep you from doing what you do best. Besides I'm not a big fan of fooling around in cars because no matter the position there just isn't enough space. Plus anyone could walk by and hear strange noises co-"

"Stop seriously because that's not helping my cause. Now put your fangs away please because the more you keep talking with them out the more I'm going to want to kiss you. You know I can't fight myself when I decide I want to kiss you. I have roughly six minutes left before my break is up and I know for a fact that if I were to kiss you now I'll be late." She explained seriously before finishing off her sandwich. I would listen to her and put my fangs away but I love messing with her.

"Then again a lot can happen in six minutes." I purred lowly before gently kissing her lips.

"Sana do-" Interrupting her I pressed my lips to her's again only this time I was rough with it. That was all it took for her to give in and kiss me back. Well since we're here I might as well just go with it. Wrapping my arms around her hips And pulling her closer to me I deepened our kiss giving her everything I have. I will literally never ever get tired of making out with her especially when she runs her fingers through my hair the way she is now.

"Babe no I..." She spoke out breathlessly pulling out of our kiss. So I took that opportunity to nibble on her neck. "Mmm Sa-Sana I gotta g-go.." I know exactly where her weak spots are on her neck. What was best about all this is I have access to the right side of her neck which is most sensitive. All I'm saying is she's going to have a rough time getting through the rest of her shift. "Fuck!" It was around this time that I decided I left a big enough hickie on her neck.

"Oh babe you gotta get back in there!" Hearing that she let out a very frustrated growl.

Why do you have to do this to me? You have no idea how turned on I am right now. I'm like a waterfall right now I can't go back in there."

"Well me no want to, me has to. I don't want you to get fired because I know you like working there. Come on I'll walk you back in."

"No I wa-" I only pressed my lips to her's to silence her.

"I'll make you another milkshake for when I come pick you up. And I promise you snuggles all night long and you get to chose what we watch no questions asked." I bargained.

"It's a damn good thing I like working here because if I didn't I would be getting fired tonight. There is no way I want to go in there especially when I know I probably have a giant hickey on my neck right now."

"Yeah it is pretty big. I just want Phil to know who you belong to." I cooed fixing her hair that way it doesn't look like she just got done making out with me. Then again I suppose it's pointless being she has a new hicky on the side of her neck.

"You're so adorable when you're protective of me." She grinned getting off my lap and opening the door to get out, so I did the same. "You really don't like him do you?"

"It's not that I just don't like when people try to take what's mine." It was then that I met her in front of the car and interlaced our hands together. We then headed back toward the store. "You are my most prized possession and I don't want anyone to get their filthy paws on you."

"When it comes to him I'm not even a little bit attracted to him. He's a narcissistic jerk and has a stale personality. We'd never get along."

"I know. You don't have to worry about him because he probably thinks I'm borderline crazy." It was now that we got to the door of the store and I opened it allowing her to go in first.

"Oh jeez what'd you do?" She asked in a semi concerned voice.

"Nothing crazy I'll explain it later when we go home." She looked at me in a confused way for a few seconds before shrugging it off. "It's fine we'll be okay. Anyway you better get back to work don't want to distract you from doing your job."

"It's a kiss and a hicky too late for that." I just smiled making it clear I'm very proud of myself right now.

"I didn't hear you complaining while I was doing it."

"Whatever we'll finish this later. I gotta go."

"Fine."

"Kay love you." She then gave me a chaste kiss before turning to walk away. It was then that Phil appeared so it's only right I get cocky.

"Wait babe." I called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a goodbye kiss. A good one this time." I pleaded pouting at her. She noticed Phil too and she knows what I'm doing. Running back over to me she leapt into my arms and kissed me this time it was very passionate. After a few seconds I pulled away. "See you later."

"Bye baby." Setting her back down on her feet I couldn't help but to smile.

"Bye." She then blew me a kiss, then giggled as I caught it before disappearing down one of the aisles. "See you later Phil." He didn't say anything and I don't blame him. I'd be upset if the girl I liked just made out with her girlfriend in front of me. Sucks to suck for him. Heading out to my car I think I might have to make this a regular thing.

* * *

 **Yes I've done the impossible again and made it through an entire one-shot without mentioning or writeing smut. Ik who would have thought I would be able to do it? It was hard but I got through it. On to what you really care about how this story randomly came to be. Well this is another result of a challenge between MistressDaisy94 and I again. The goal was to first have this story be atleast 5k in words before author notes. I slipped by with 5,512 words before my often times unnecessary and random notes. It it also had to be finished by today being we both started roughly five days ago. She's going to put her's up later so don't be a dick keep an eye out go it. Um go check out my profile for a better explanation of how I decided to get to the store here. ~Joz #Fukcitup**


End file.
